This invention pertains to exercisers and more particularly to a device serving both to facilitate certain body movements employing active use of the body muscles and to facilitate body massage effecting passive distortion of the body muscles and other soft tissues.
Exercise devices may be divided into two categories, active exercisers wherein the one getting the exercise employs his own muscles in moving the exerciser device and passive exercisers wherein another person or machine causes motions of the body of the one getting the exercise. Active exercisers known to the prior art include, for example, Indian clubs, bar bells, single and multiple elastic cables with and without special hand grips. Passive exercisers include such devices as power driven rollers and vibrating belts.
The present invention is a combination active and passive exerciser. Among its advantages are its low cost, compactness, light weight, simplicity, and portability, while facilitating significant physical exercise. It is also useful in connection with gymnastic art forms akin to the limbo, e.g., the hereinafter described May pole exercise.